Erased
by Cakkuu
Summary: Bill got defeated and the Oddpocalypse was cancelled. But with a twist. (cover by Kinseis on tumblr)
1. Goodbye

Dipper sat on his bed, staring down at the floor. Everything that happened this summer, it felt so surreal it was as if he had imagined it all. He would've loved it if everything was just a delusion of his. But it wasn't – everything was real.

Dipper let himself fall on the bed. He wondered if he could go back to being the same kid he was when he came to Gravity Falls in the first place, if he could take back all his adventures. Dipper's eyes traveled on the bed across his room. He expected Mabel to be there, knitting one of her sweaters or doing something she'd call "fun". She wasn't, of course. Mabel was dead.

His twin sister was gone, forever.

Dipper's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't help but mourn over his sister. It had been a week since she died, since they've defeated that monstrous demon who called himself Bill Cipher.

Dipper bit his lip.

He wiped his tears off and stood up. He sneaked downstairs, making sure nobody noticed him. The shack was oddly empty. He wasn't surprised, everyone was helping out in town, cleaning the mess Bill made. Dipper entered the code to the vending machine and entered his Great Uncle Ford's quarters. Little did he know that there was a lurking darkness waiting for him in Ford's lab. Either way, Dipper wound't really care. He lost everything he cared for anyway.

He stepped out of the elevator and rummaged through the things in the lab, looking for one specific gun. One. Specific. Gun.

One that could erase all his memories of summer.

After pulling out a lot of junk from the cabinets, he found it. He was more than welcome to erase his entire summer from his memories. He was going to erase it all; the gnomes, the journals, his adventures, Bill...

... Even Mabel.

He put the gun to his head and took a deep breath. It was a good run, he had to admit, but it didn't turn out right. Nothing turned out right.

Goodbye Mabel.


	2. All He Wanted Was To Forget

Ford came back home a bit late tonight.

He was very exhausted. He had just returned from rebuilding the town after Bill's mess. That cursed demon. All he ever did was cause trouble.

He retired to his living quarters quietly, just wanting a nice long sleep. He would've loved to sleep on his bed the moment he entered his room, but he always had a habit to check the surveillances before he went to bed (it was a habit he had adapted back when he was in the other dimension, caring for his science facility). He switched from camera to camera. He stopped at the video feed that showed the attic. His eyebrows furrowed upon the sight of Dipper's empty bed. _Where in the name of Science had that boy gone?_

Ford immediately continued skimming the video feeds, making sure to check every part of the shack and some parts of the town he had regained access to. For quite a while he had no luck and had almost given up until he saw a figure lying on the ground of her lab, McGucket's memory erasing gun beside the forlorn person.

A pang of horror hit him.

He ran to the elevator and rushed down to his lab. Ford couldn't believe what he had just seen. No, he _wouldn't._ Dipper wasn't the kind of person to erase his memories. He was a strong young man who had managed defeating Bill alone. He wouldn't do such a thing.

Would he?


	3. Would He

Dipper woke up, dazed and confused, his head pounding. He looked around him. None of his surroundings seemed familiar. In fact, it was as if he was abducted by some aliens, judging the futuristic machinery surrounding him. Where _was_ he?

He stood up and went over to one of the desks. He saw a picture of himself and girl right beside him. Dipper tilted his head. Who was the girl? She seemed so familiar yet strangely not familiar simultaneously. He felt that he _should_ know who she was, that she was a huge part of his life. He didn't know, he couldn't remember ever meeting the girl. She was rather beautiful though, he'd give her that, also a bit too happy. Dipper smiled a bit.

" _I successfully bedazzled my face!"_

" _Uh, is that permanent?"_

" _I'm not appreciated in my time."_

Pain shot through his head.

Dipper yelped. He cringed and clutched his head in his hands. His vision blurred. He felt _horrible._ What was happening? What was causing him so much pain? He didn't know the answers to that and he couldn't think of any amidst the hurt he was in. It was far too much for him to handle. He wanted it to stop.

His legs felt weak and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, holding himself back from crying out in pain. He gasped for air. He reached out to nothing in particular; desperately hoping someone would find him and help him.

He felt himself slipping away from consciousness when a blinding flash of light filled the room.

The pain just… disappeared.

Dipper opened his eyes slowly, perplexed with what had just happened to him. He stared at the ceiling, wondering about what caused the pain he felt a while ago. His eyes travelled back to the picture on the desk.

Peculiar, he noted. The once coloured picture was now black and white. In fact, everything around him was monochrome. He gasped and lifted his hands to make sure that the pain he felt a while ago didn't cause him to lose his colour perception. To his disbelief, his hands were the same pale flesh colour as they always were. He sat up and looked at his shirt. It was still red.

He was the only one with colour in the sea of monochrome madness.


End file.
